piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Deckeagle's Guide to Sailing
This is my guide to sailing. My pirates name is Tom Deckeagle. I will give some helpful info on how to get your sealegs on. All criticism is welcomed. Please do not be rude though. Read on and enjoy! :) Picking Your Ship Buy a good ship. Its pretty obvious i guess but its true. Read a looting guide to get info on how to get the money. You should definatly NOT pick a light ship. dont get a medium ship unless u have enough mat and money to copperhead it. and even then dont get a medium sloop i recommend. War class are the only good ships. Buy a war sloop if u want weakish armour but a speedy, swift ship. They are easy to maneuver. If you want a slower, bigger ship, with good armour buy a war galleon. I do not recommend war galleons cuz they make huge targets and my motto is defense first. War Frigates are my favorite. They are fast, have many cannons and 2 front cannons. They have good armour. If you copperhead a war frigate you got yourself a great ship for svs and for mat/loot runs. War Brigs are ok at all things but i think they are overpriced and i dont like them. They are also a big target to hit. Getting Your Upgrades Once you've picked your ship and bought it and named it its time to upgrade it. I personally like copperhead the best. If you buy a war sloop i recommend speed or cargo. If you get cargo your armour will go up as well as the cargo and you will get more cargo room! If you get speed you will have a very, very, VERY fast ship. it will help with svs. War Galleons would do well with speed cuz they are slow hulking blobs. War Frigates are good with copperhead or cargo and war brigs are good at all things so it doesnt matter. A Good Way to Fight Now that u have upgraded your ship its time to fight. Never attack a ship from the sides. Then it can fire back at you. I always try to attack from the back. It gives you a damage combo. Galleons have weak fronts so attacking them from the front is a good idea. Take a crew of maybe 4-6 with you. They should use lightning ammo or higher. chain and grape is garbage and round shot, well are you joking?? Firebrand is cool looking but its still not very affective. Use Open Fire on your first broadside. It will give u a huge amount of damage quickly. Stay out of the enemies range whilst your crew finishes the ship off. If you do this on Cortola you get better loot but if you do it on Abassa there will be others to help and u might get the "No Damage" glitch where other ships cant damage you. I personally pick Cortola. when hunters come attack them from any side. They move so fast i recommend getting as much damage as possible. Your crew should use explosives on them. Cutter Sharks are the easiest, Vengeance is the hardest. If you bought a War Galleon/Sloop then stay away from the Vengeance. DONT SET BOARDING PASS TO PUBLIC!!!!! Some jerks might board your ship and shoot the wrong ships and constantly ask to port. Only let friends crew and guild on. When warships come stay near other groups of ships and they'll likely help cuz they want loot. Port when your health becomes yellow. Stay near the open port in case of emergency. Category:Guides